


Быть тобой

by marinesku



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinesku/pseuds/marinesku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Я не хочу тебя, — говорит Торквемада. — Я хочу быть тобой".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Быть тобой

Изумрудный город совершенно лишен цвета, и явление Алонсо Торквемады похоже на разрыв пейнтбольного шарика о бетон. Он почти физически чувствует, как изо всех щелей и углов к нему тянутся взглядами, словно щупальцами, невзрачные тени людей. Каблуки мерно и гулко отсчитывают первые секунды его пребывания в этом сером месте. Но Алонсо тут нравится. Глаза больше не болят. В его жизни до тюрьмы было слишком много цвета. Вышел перебор.  
Этот парень — лишь еще одна тень среди прочих — вдруг попадает в фокус, оказывается в центре большой черно-белой панорамы Эм-Сити, и Торквемада сам не понимает, почему.  
— Там, внизу, — кивает он Фионе, поднимаясь по лестнице. — Рядом с Чико Геррой.  
Они огибают перила, и Торквемада бросает еще один беглый взгляд сверху. Темная макушка, крепкие плечи, запястья под задранными рукавами, узкие бедра. Обычный пацан из латинского квартала. Из тех мест, откуда так истово и долго выцарапывал себя Торквемада.  
Усмешка, доверительный наклон к собеседнику, ладонь, безотчетно прикрывающая ширинку. Говорят о нем, Торквемада уверен. Его всюду провожают взглядами. Его всегда обсуждают. Все привычно.  
Но тут ему это неожиданно льстит.  
— Мигель Альварес, — чуть пренебрежительно вскидывает бровь Фиона. — Не самая крупная птица.  
— Мигель, — нараспев произносит Торквемада. — Мигель Альварес.  
Имя, предельно простое, отчего-то звучит для него музыкой.  
Фиона пожимает плечами и добавляет:  
— Когда-то возглавлял латиносов, но совсем недолго, пока не объявились ребята покруче. Свои его вообще не очень-то жалуют. Я видела, как Чико Герра пытался его убить. Ужас, — Фиона испуганно и манерно обмахивается растопыренными пальцами, словно веером. — Он столько сидел в одиночке, что окончательно съехал с катушек. Совсем псих.  
— Псих? — заинтересованно переспрашивает Торквемада.  
— Шрам у него через всю щеку видел? — с притворным страхом округляет глаза Фиона. — Это он сам себя порезал, никто не знает зачем. А потом вдруг ни с того ни с сего полоснул охранника бритвой по глазам, так что тот ослеп. Может, Альвареса и подлатали, раз он здесь, а не в психоблоке, но крыша у него течет капитально. А еще, — Фиона сбавляет тон и склоняется ближе, — ходят слухи, что он стучит. Уж больно часто трется с Макманусом.  
С каждой следующей ее фразой Торквемада пораженно замедляет шаг, пока наконец не останавливается, разворачиваясь к ней на каблуках. Он почти не верит услышанному. Фиона непонимающе улыбается.  
— Это все про одну и ту же детку? — он переводит взгляд на Тони в поисках подтверждения, и Тони кивает. — Он сокровище, — выдыхает Торквемада больше себе, чем им, но Фиона и Тони осторожно переглядываются.  
— Алонсо, солнышко... — наконец решается Фиона. Торквемада знает, о чем она скажет, раньше, чем слышит продолжение: — Мигель Альварес...  
— Натурален на все сто, — говорит он без тени сомнения.  
— Двести, — поправляет Фиона. — Или тысячу. За все время, что я тут нахожусь, он ни разу и ни с кем. Ничего, даже по мелочи.  
— Разумеется. Иначе он не был бы совершенством, — кивает Торквемада. — Он тот, кто мне нужен.  
Тони с сомнением смотрит на него, потом на Фиону. Фиона явно не разделяет ни вывода, ни радости Торквемады. Но Торквемаде нет до нее и ее мнения дела.  
— Так ты говоришь, этот Мигель — член Эль Норте? — уточняет он.  
— Для Эль Норте он слишком белый. И недостаточно... — Фиона щелкает пальцами в поисках слова, — сильный. Для Эль Норте ему не хватает яиц. Так сказал Моралес.  
— Крошка недостаточно хороша для Эль Норте? — широко улыбается Торквемада. — Это же прекрасно!  
— Прекрасно? — совсем растерянно смотрит на него Фиона. — Почему?  
Торквемада поворачивается и решительно продолжает путь, бросая ей через плечо:  
— Потому что я не люблю брать чужое. Я хочу свое собственное.

Это похоже на сафари. Ну охоту загоном. Фиона сказала: не самая крупная птица? Она была права.  
Мигель Альварес не птица. Он зверь. Зверь-одиночка, таких в тюрьме мало, тут все пытаются прибиться к стае, так легче выжить. Зверь непредсказуемый и неприрученный — но тем и интереснее. Торквемаде не впервой ни демонстративный игнор, ни напускное равнодушие, ни деланное презрение. Он столько раз через это все проходил, что задеть его так просто невозможно.  
Он проводит рукой по плечу Мигеля — и от движения под пальцами каменеют мышцы. Детке стоило бы расслабиться, думает Торквемада. Поддаться. Все равно тем и кончится, так к чему тратить силы впустую?  
Но они все, все с сопротивления начинают.  
— Ты мог бы стать моим вторым номером, — предлагает он. Это хорошее предложение.  
Мигель не поворачивается. У него красивый профиль. Крупный мужской нос с небольшой горбинкой, прямой лоб, высокие скулы.  
— Смешно, — хмыкает он. — Среди трансвеститов?  
У него хорошие зубы.  
— Нет, — серьезно отвечает Торквемада. — Я собираюсь прибрать к рукам весь Эм-Сити.  
Мигель смеется — слегка напряженно, с хрипотцой.  
— Хочешь Эм-сити? — Мигель не смотрит на него, старательно пялясь в монитор. — Собираешься перешибить ниггеров? Итальяшек?  
Мигель не смотрит на него, но это не важно. На таблетки в его пальцах он смотрел, этого Торквемаде достаточно. Загнанная зависимость в глазах Мигеля заводит Торквемаду едва ли не больше, чем запах его тела.  
А запах его Торквемаду ой как заводит.  
Мигель все еще пахнет улицей. Солнцем, потом, грязью многоэтажек, бетонной пылью, дешевым бензином, соусом чили из дерьмовых забегаловок — Торквемада чувствует все это, наклоняясь ближе к нему. В ОЗ, насквозь провонявшем казенным мылом и хлоркой, Мигель пахнет всем тем, что Торквемада когда-то так отчаянно оттирал со своей кожи, перебивая ароматом дорогого парфюма. А теперь вдыхает — и пьянеет от вдоха до искр в глазах.  
Это запах свободы. Той, которую Торквемада потерял — и намного раньше, чем оказался в ОЗ.  
Это запах утраченного рая. Так пахнет его персональный проебанный Эдем.  
Соглашайся, заклинает он про себя. Соглашайся, пожалуйста.  
— Поверь мне. Мигель, — добавляет он, просто чтобы еще раз произнести его имя: от него становится сладко на языке. — Как только парни получат на руки это дерьмо, каждый в ОЗ станет моим.  
И ты тоже, не договаривает он.  
Так соглашайся же.  
Еще до входа сюда, Торквемада уже знал, каким будет ответ Мигеля на его предложение, и все равно повторяет мысленно: давай, детка, сделай все проще.  
Но он не знает, чего больше было бы для него в согласии Мигеля: радости или разочарования.

Чем ближе становится цель, тем меньше остается азарта. Разработанный план работает как часы. Эм-Сити сдается легче, чем полупьяная шлюха у стойки бара, и, только для вида поломавшись, ложится под Алонсо с неизбежностью и раздвигает ноги, ожидая дальнейшей участи — таблетки "дестини" оправдывают свое имя.  
Не то что Торквемаду это не радует — радует. Все отлично. Все правильно. Все так, как он рассчитал. Но ему почти скучно. Адреналин в крови падает. Теперь все не кажется таким уж сложным. Не кажется таким забавным. Больше не увлекает. Тюремно-серый фон жизни в ОЗ приедается так же быстро, как и кислотное разноцветье клуба на воле.  
Ему снова нужен другой стимул. Ему нужно что-то еще.  
И только Мигель пока не его. Пока — это лишь дело времени, успокаивает себя Торквемада.  
Сломается — как и все в конечном итоге, говорит он себе.  
Но сейчас Торквемада лишь выхватывает Мигеля взглядом везде: в столовой, в общем зале, в тренажерке, в компьютерной комнате, за прозрачными стенами камеры... Отслеживает, когда тот идет в душ.  
Угадывает его фигуру среди массы без цвета и формы по общим очертаниям, отличает его походку издалека, иногда он ловит себя на том, что невольно копирует жесты Мигеля. Ответного взгляда Торквемада ждет упорно, но безуспешно. Это ничего не меняет, говорит он себе, все так и должно быть. Он знает таких парней до боли и зубовного скрипа, он обжигался о них столько раз, что они перестали быть ему опасны. Иммунитет.  
Нет, Торквемада больше не наступит на те же грабли. Он старается сохранить лицо, пытается держать дистанцию.  
Все, что угодно, только не липнуть.  
Парней с задворок латинских кварталов нельзя униженно домогаться.  
Но к Мигелю хочется приблизиться. На расстояние шага. Вытянутой руки. Среди всех чужих и чуждых он кажется Торквемаде обманчиво своим. Он тот, кем Торквемада мог бы быть сам... Хорошо, не мог — разумеется, нет — но страстно хотел, только провалил попытку. Он был поддельным, а Мигель — настоящим.  
Торквемаде необходимо подобраться к нему, дотронуться — в буквальном смысле.  
Нет, он не хочет Мигеля Альвареса. Он всего лишь хочет быть им.  
Это ведь не так много, правда?

— Тебе больно, детка?  
Торквемада заискивающе-приторно улыбается и противен сам себе. Если б с ним так елейно кто-то заговорил, он бы тоже брезгливо скривился. Но маска давно вросла: лучше стать карикатурой, чем жить в страхе выдать свою слабость и подставиться под удар.  
Карикатурные педики забавны — как обезьянки в зоопарке. Их даже любят, по-своему: на их фоне каждый придурок может почувствовать себя мачо, и любое чмо окажется хоть на ступеньку, да выше в жесткой мужской иерархии стаи.  
Их нельзя унизить, они делают это за других сами. Их не бьют — чтобы не пачкаться. Их манерность и попугайные шмотки — (где-то рядом маячит опасность СПиДа!) — как черно-желтая защитная и отпугивающая окраска.  
Они не принимаются в расчет никем и никогда — это очень удобно.  
— Все в порядке, — скупо бросает ему в ответ Мигель.  
Он основательно избит и морщится, прижимая локоть к ребрам, и это подло трогает Торквемаду. Он одновременно слабеет и напрягается. В животе растекается желание, рот заполняется слюной, а к горлу подкатывает стыдная липкая нежность. Если бы Мигель только позволил, думает Торквемада, он зализывал бы его раны языком. Алонсо начинает разговор о деле, захлебываясь волной душной и отвратительной похоти.  
— Сегодня придет новая партия колес...  
— И что? — бесстрастно бросает Мигель. Торквемада уверен: тот ни слова из сказанного не услышал.  
Торквемада заметно выше ростом — и обычно это преимущество. Его собеседники вынужденно задирают голову и невольно сдают назад. А по итогам часто выходит: не только в прямом смысле.  
— И то. С тех пор как Чико Герра передознулся, у меня проблемы с товаром...  
Но в паре с Мигелем рост перестает быть плюсом, потому что не Мигель тянется к нему взглядом — Мигель по-прежнему на него не смотрит — а Торквемада искательно нагибается, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.  
Ты мне нужен.  
Так нельзя говорить с парнями из латинских кварталов.  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — почти не врет он, но это все равно так же пошло, как советы для девочек в Космополитане: прикинься тупой и попроси его решить тебе простенькую задачку по геометрии.  
— Почему моя?  
Есть пара часов свободного времени? — усмехается про себя Торквемада. — Попробую уложиться с объяснением.  
— Макманус доверяет тебе, — говорит он.  
— Слушай, — словно очнувшись, поворачивается Мигель. — Я не знаю, сколько мне придется повторять, чтобы до тебя наконец дошло. Я не собираюсь иметь дела с твоим дерьмом.  
Физическая близость Мигеля, его внезапная грубая резкость и взгляд, наверно, впервые за все это время направленный на Торквемаду, заставляют того сглотнуть тошнотный ком неуместного возбуждения. Он больше не может держать маску. Хорошей мины при плохой игре не выйдет. Но, может быть, оно и к лучшему. Так будет даже проще: если все равно не сохранить достоинство, так за каким хером нужна ему тогда дистанция.  
Он подается за Мигелем, наклоняется к нему, проводит по его спине вспотевшей ладонью.  
— Ты пиздец секси, — это реплика из порнофильма или трэшовой комедии. Вся его жизнь — от побега из родного квартала до приземления в ОЗ — и была смесью первого со вторым. Только он стоял по эту сторону экрана, так и не присоединившись к действу, хотя выучил все роли наизусть.  
— Руки убери, — брезгливо отодвигается Мигель.  
— Люблю натуралов.  
Его комическая порнороль в трэшовой тюремной драме смотрится жалко, Торквемада смешон — он не может не видеть себя глазами Мигеля, и зрелище не нравится ему настолько же.  
Но и это уже не важно. Если Торквемада не достоин получить желанное так, как получают все — даром, что ж, он не гордый, он заплатит. Если шанс на что-то реальное даст ему чужая неволя — ничего, он не щепетильный, воспользуется и таким.  
Торквемада слишком устал от отказов, чтобы снова ждать чьего-то произволения, он устал быть невостребованным на съемках статистом. Он должен наконец попасть в кадр.  
— Я тот натурал, которого ты не нагнешь. Оставь меня в покое!  
Кто сказал, что я хочу тебя нагнуть, думает Торквемада. Почему они всегда боятся не того, чего следовало бы?  
Я хочу получить тебя целиком, как Эм-Сити, проводит Торквемада по стеклу камеры языком.  
И это только дело времени, выдыхает он на узор.  
Времени. И пары звонков.  
Торквемада не собирается делать ничего плохого. Ему нужно лишь обрести себя. Не так уж много, правда?

Каждому, кто попадает в Изумрудный город, выдают очки. Торквемада знает этот фокус, но тоже видит все вокруг черно-белым. Оптическая иллюзия срабатывает даже у тех, кому известен ее секрет. Но Алонсо упрямо продолжает помнить, что у его рубашки розовое жабо, митенки в сиреневых разводах, а цветок в петлице кремовый, даже когда они окончательно утрачивают для него свой цвет.  
Мигель лежит на постели, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Наверно, еще недавно в Торквемаде шевельнулась бы жалость. Может быть, он даже испытал бы угрызения совести. Но сейчас в нем все заглушает пульсирующее предвкушение. Сегодня особый день. Сегодня все случится, он знает. Сегодня.  
Он видел, каким Мигель вернулся после встречи с Руизом из комиссии по досрочному. Как Мигель сорвался и орал на Макмануса.  
— Все будет хорошо, крошка, — сказал Торквемада.  
И целую секунду он верил, что Мигель ударит его — как ударил бы любого другого. Он ждал. Он хотел быть для Мигеля этим любым другим — как все. Но Мигель только сплюнул и ушел, оставив его посреди общего зала. Карикатурных педиков не бьют. К чему пачкаться?  
— Со мной ему станет легче, — нарочито развратно подмигивает Торквемада Макманусу в тот же день, зная, что так добьется разрешения быстрее, чем тратясь на долгие объяснения, которых никто не поймет.  
Низменным порывам всегда доверяют больше возвышенных чувств.  
А впрочем, откуда взяться возвышенным чувствам у карикатуры. У такого как Алонсо Торквемада?  
Макманус смотрит сквозь него, не видя, близоруко щурится, трет переносицу, перебирает дужки очков. В каждом жесте его угадывается горькое разочарование, но Торквемаде его не жаль.  
Магазин незадачливого племянника Луиса Руиза на той неделе снова разгромила какая-то шпана выходцев с Кубы — какое совпадение, Мигель тоже кубинец. А потом у здания суда белая женщина набросилась на почтенного председателя комиссии с кулаками: "Теперь я вижу, кто их выпускает! Будьте вы прокляты!" Пока охранники оттаскивали ее, она орала: "Они грабят, убивают и насилуют, зная, что такие как вы потом выпустят их через пару лет. Кто вернет мне мою дочь, вы?" Наверно, она даже плакала, улыбается Торквемада. Пепе был краток в разговоре. По тюремному телефону деталей не передашь.  
— Переезжай, мне все равно, — наконец говорит Макманус и обреченно машет рукой. — Делайте, что хотите.  
Они все тут устали. Они все тут узники ОЗ. Даже те, кто имеет возможность выходить наружу.  
— Алонсо, солнышко, ты уверен? — спрашивает Фиона. В ее голосе обида. Она почти не кривляется, как обычно.  
— Да, — просто кивает Торквемада. Не до нее. Фиона садится на постель и молча сплетает пальцы в замок. Закусывает губу. Но Торквемаде и ее не жаль.  
Фрики не любят фриков. Даже если уверяют в обратном. Даже если делают вид. Если б у них только был выбор, они бы стали гораздо более жесткими и жестокими конформистами, чем любой средний обыватель. Никто так не тянется к ебаной нормальности как те, кому ее никогда не достичь.  
У Фионы просто нет выбора. А у Торквемады есть.  
— Посмотри, кто твой новый сосед, — улыбается он Мигелю, и тот поворачивается, бросая взгляд вверх. Мигель смотрит на него, теперь он не сможет на него не смотреть, торжествующе бьется в груди радость.  
Все случается быстрее, чем Торквемада ждал. После брошенного ему: "я никогда — слышишь? — никогда не стану твоей сучкой" — Мигель вдруг сдается, резко и почти сразу. Словно этот плевок отнял у него последние силы. И раньше, чем он выкинул белый флаг чуть позже, Торквемада читает в его глазах предвестие полной капитуляции: "а впрочем".  
Он не уверен, что Мигель его слушает, но тот не скидывает его руку со своей спины. Не спихивает со своей постели.  
— Я не хочу тебя, — наклоняется к нему Торквемада. От Мигеля по-прежнему пьяняще пахнет несбыточной мечтой. — Я хочу быть тобой.  
Торквемаду трясет от близости и желания. До татуированного паука на плече Мигеля — меньше полуметра и всего лишь одно движение, Торквемада уже готов коснуться татушки губами, когда Мигель протягивает ладонь за пузырьком с колесами. У Алонсо темнеет в глазах.  
— Я устал, — говорит Мигель. Только совсем не ему — кому-то далекому, в пустой темноте черного коридора. — Устал от попыток. От стен. От страха. От смерти.  
От себя, угадывает непроизнесенное Торквемада.  
Я хочу быть тобой, хочу быть тобой, синхронно с ним повторяет про себя Торквемада, как заклинание, и тело его сковывает сладким испугом от такой нереальной реальности.  
— Хочешь быть мной? — повторяет Мигель. И Торквемада задыхается от того, что Мигель его слышал. — Валяй.  
Губы Мигеля касаются подушечек пальцев Алонсо, когда тот скармливает ему вторую таблетку. Мигель берет ее аккуратно, как хорошо выдрессированный зверь перед трюком. Торквемада пытается сглотнуть, но во рту пересохло, и он только дергает кадыком, опуская Мигелю руку на грудь. Он столько раз видел, как делают это другие, а теперь его парализует от мысли, что это может произойти с ним самим. Он чувствует себя как тогда, в прошлом, все тем же прыщавым нескладно-высоким подростком, и на секунду до полусмерти пугается, что его снова ждет безжалостный розыгрыш. Он боится поднять глаза и встретить другой взгляд. Насмешливо-бессердечный взгляд обычного парня из латинского квартала.  
Но глаза Мигеля не смеются. Они пусты: в них нет ничего, кроме равнодушной обреченности и ожидания прихода. Таблетки "дестини" оправдывают свое имя.  
— Что мне делать, Мигель? — шепчет Торквемада, зарываясь носом в волосы на его макушке, вдыхая его запах. — Я не врал про то, что... у меня не было никого никогда. Что мне сделать?  
— Да похуй, — безучастно отвечает Мигель, прикрывая веки и откидывая голову затылком к прозрачной стене.

В черно-белых очках Изумрудного города больше нет промежуточно-серого. Словно при регулировке изображения кто-то забыл отжать кнопку яркости, и теперь мир вокруг контрастен, как передержанное фото.  
И от этого тоже болят глаза.  
Эм-Сити, по сути, принадлежит Торквемаде уже давно.  
Мигель Альварес — формально — тоже.  
Торквемада думал, что заскучает, когда и эта цель будет достигнута. Он ждал, что ему снова потребуется что-то еще. Новая доза. Личные колеса Д.  
Но он завяз в том, что получил, как в болоте. Подарок судьбы оказался чуть тяжелее, чем он мог вынести.  
Это оказалось испытанием — жить с тем, кого ты к тому принудил. Это оказалось не так уж и сладко — делить постель с тем, кто тебя никогда по-настоящему не хотел.  
Но они единое целое — в это Торквемада свято верит. Причиняя боль, их связь тем не менее дарит ему смысл, которого у него никогда не было до.  
Теперь Мигель часто смотрит на него — иногда подолгу. Особенно, когда у него отходняк. Торквемада думает: это для того, чтобы Алонсо мог увидеть свое отражение в его зрачках. Увидеть себя глазами Мигеля — и испытать отвращение. Глупо. Его и так от себя тошнит.  
Его жизнь с Мигелем — рядом с Мигелем, не вместе — не стала ни порнороликом, ни комедией. Больше всего она напоминает заснятый документально наркораспад: уродливый, грязный и жалкий.  
— Ты такой красивый, — говорит он Мигелю в тысячный раз, когда тот его трахает.  
— Ты не мог бы молчать, — в тысячный раз раздраженно просит Мигель. У него закрыты глаза.  
Торквемада пугается его срывов, его истерик, его глюков и спонтанной агрессии. Но покрывает всякий раз любыми способами, если только может, и упорно продолжает кормить таблетками. Иногда ему кажется, что когда-нибудь Мигель перережет ему горло или задушит его во сне. Или полоснет бритвой по глазам, как тому охраннику — Торквемада бы на его месте плеснул себе в лицо кислотой, только откуда же ей тут взяться.  
Но гораздо больший его страх — что снова Мигеля упрячут в одиночку: Торквемада не сможет жить без него. Они единое целое.  
— Какая разница, кто из них кого ебет, важнее, кто чья сучка, — бросает как-то в его присутствии Чико Герра.  
На следующее утро Герру находят повешенным в спортивном зале. Больше о них с Мигелем в Эм-сити никто ничего не говорит. В открытую. А большего Торквемаде и не нужно. Он не ради себя — карикатуру оскорбить нельзя — он ради Мигеля.  
— Я предлагал тебе тогда стать вторым номером, но ты — первый. Мой первый номер, — опускается Торквемада у его изголовья. Мигель два часа как невидяще смотрит в сетку верхней койки. Торквемада целует его в локоть закинутой за голову руки. — Мигель, пончик...  
— Алонсо, цыпленочек, — устало и только по привычке язвительно кривится тот, — отъебись.  
Торквемада по-прежнему теряет способность думать от малейшего его прикосновения, даже случайного. И его все так же ведет от запаха Мигеля.  
— Ты совсем изменился. На тебе лица нет, — говорит как-то Фиона. — Это все из-за него, из-за Альвареса. Он тебе не подходит. Совсем. Он разрушает тебя. Он ненормальный. И жестокий.  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь, — отвечает ей Торквемада. — Он это я.  
Она снова прикусывает губу и качает головой. Она и верно не понимает.  
У Торквемады есть все — насколько слово "все" может быть применимо к тюрьме. Телефоны, лекарства, деликатесы, возможность спокойно вести дела. Ему брезгливо не пожали бы в Эм-Сити руку, но он и не протягивает ее этой швали. С них хватит его карикатурно-вульгарной улыбки и гротескного бархата в голосе. Каждый из этих тварей отпускает грубые сальные шутки за его спиной, но все они как миленькие идут за добавкой, когда приходит следующая партия. Когда-то Торквемаду это бы забавляло. Но не теперь.  
Теперь внутри него только пустота.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что меня нет, — говорит он ночью в потолок. — И никогда не было.  
— Поздравляю, — откликается снизу Мигель. — Ты это я. Но ты ведь этого и хотел?  
— Поцелуй меня, — неожиданно просит Торквемада. — Пожалуйста.  
Он сам не знает, зачем унижается. Мигелю от этого лишь противнее.  
Алонсо ждет от него чего угодно: презрительно-холодной шутки, грубого посыла или безмолвного скрипа кровати от поворота тела к стене. Но Мигель встает с постели и целует его: глубоко, долго, медленно.  
Только до жути механически и отстраненно. А потом так же молча ложится обратно.  
И Торквемада думает, что ударить его больнее Мигель не мог.  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он в пустую тишину камеры.  
Он уверен, что Мигель не слышит. А если и слышит, то не станет с ним говорить, но Мигель отвечает.  
— Я это ты, забыл? Как сильно ты любишь себя, Алонсо?  
Он называет Торквемаду по имени, и это впервые не звучит в его устах оскорблением.

Однажды Торквемада просто говорит "нет", поглядев на его протянутую ладонь.  
— Что? — переспрашивает Мигель, не сразу понимая.  
— Нет. И к другим можешь тоже не обращаться. Никто не даст. — Подумав, Торквемада добавляет: — Я понимаю, что это будет означать для меня.  
Мигель усмехается.  
— Что я выставлю тебя в гостиную на диван?  
Вечером Торквемада садится к нему на постель. Как в тот их первый раз. Нет, как в тот первый раз для Торквемады. Мигель снова смотрит мимо него.  
— Я перееду завтра обратно в прежнюю камеру. К Фионе.  
Мигель закатывает глаза.  
— Торквемада, мне все равно. Если ты считаешь, что мы еще не достаточное посмешище в ОЗ, давай, устрой мелодраму. Это развлечет всех в Эм-Сити. Но можешь обойтись и без этого. Ты мне не мешаешь.  
От неожиданного "мы" даже в такой фразе Торквемаду передергивает. Он никогда не был идиотом, обманываться ему больше не было смысла.  
У него не получилось достичь цели. Он опять провалил попытку измениться и стать кем-то другим. Кем-то еще. Кем-то лучше.  
— Ты сам не захочешь, чтобы я остался, когда узнаешь, — решается он. — Я должен кое в чем признаться тебе.  
— Избавь меня от своих ебаных признаний — и можешь оставаться. Мне все равно, где тебя терпеть, — морщится Мигель. — Я знаю, что ты сделал. — Он переводит взгляд на неповерившего Торквемаду. — Руиз все равно бы не подписал бы мне досрочное, у нас были свои, личные, счеты — и без тебя. Так что мог бы и не стараться.  
— Ты знал? — произносит Торквемада ошарашенно. А потом догадывается. Никогда нельзя доверять этим сучкам. — Фиона слила?  
— Какая разница? — Мигель отворачивается к стенке.  
— Ненавидишь меня? — тихо спрашивает Торквемада.  
— Не знаю. Да. Наверно... — он пожимает плечами. — Не больше, чем себя. Просто оставь меня наконец в покое и живи, где хочешь.  
— Я оставлю, — кивает головой Торквемада, хотя Мигель его не видит. — Обещаю.  
Он вытаскивает пузырек с зеленой дрянью из кармана и опускает на пол, у ножки кровати Мигеля.  
— Оно твое. Но я больше не хочу... — Торквемада замолкает, не зная, как продолжить фразу: не хочу чего? убивать тебя? позволять тебе убивать самого себя? платить тебе? платить за себя? привязывать тебя этой дрянью? — Ты это ты, — продолжает он. — А я это я. И между нами нет и никогда не было ничего общего.  
— Может, и так, — отвечает Мигель в стенку. — А может, есть. Было. И многое.  
"Свет!" — раздается предупреждение с центрального поста, и через секунду камера проваливается в темноту.  
Торквемада лежит на своей верхней койке, и осознание того, что все кончено, что больше никогда — наваливается тяжелым прессом на грудь. Он все еще до тянущей боли хочет Мигеля — хочет его самого, а не быть им. И с этим придется как-то справляться. И дальше придется жить.  
Через пару часов Мигель зло бьет ногой в перегородку между койками.  
— Торквемада, еб твою, я собирался спать!  
Словно застуканный с поличным Торквемада вздрагивает и замирает, давя и без того приглушенный всхлип одеялом. Он не извиняется, как сделал бы раньше. Просто молча пытается успокоить судорожное дыхание.  
— Руку спусти, — остыв, говорит Мигель.  
Он вкладывает ему в ладонь холодную стеклянную бутылочку с колесами. — Забери. Пока я не передумал. И не давай больше, даже если буду просить. Даже если буду угрожать. Обещаешь?  
— Хорошо.  
Торквемада прячет таблетки в матрас.  
— Иди сюда, — он почти уверен, ослышался. — Тоже пока я не передумал. Ну?  
Торквемада нерешительно соскакивает вниз и осторожно садится на постель Мигеля.  
— Я жалок? — даже не спрашивает он. — Жалок...  
— Да, — кивает Мигель и, протягивая руку, касается его щеки. — Так же, как и я.  
Это первый раз, когда Мигель трогает его по собственной воле, и на секунду Торквемада думает, что, может быть, ему ничего больше и не надо, чтобы продолжать. Чтобы смириться и остаться дальше жить собой.  
— Мы оба просто устали, да? — говорит он Мигелю, накрывая его кисть своей ладонью. Переплетая пальцы с его.  
— Да, — опять кивает Мигель и не отнимает руку. — Мы все здесь просто очень устали.  
Изумрудный город ночью непроглядно черен, только лампы ночного света бросают мертвенные блики на пол, на стены, на перила, на ступени лестниц, на очертания чьих-то неподвижных тел за стеклом других камер. По ночам Эм-Сити похож на огромный морг со множеством прозрачных ячеек. Кто знает, может быть, так и есть. Может быть, они давно мертвы. Все сосчитаны, пронумерованы, помечены биркой.  
Персонально проебанный каждым из них Эдем разве не означает обретения персонального ада?  
Цвета нет, вспоминает вдруг Торквемада тему из школьного курса физики. Никакого цвета не существует. Все, что есть — лишь лучи, преломляющиеся от поверхностей под определенным углом.  
Все, что составляет этот мир для тебя — только отражение на твоей сетчатке.


End file.
